Longings of the Lunar Fairy
.jpg| }} 【Longings of the Lunar Fairy】 ★ 1st Event: Daily Login Diamonds Time: Jul 13 (Mon) – Jul 17 (Fri) 1 Diamond would be given daily during this period. Log in every day to get a total of 5 Diamonds! ★ 2nd Event: Ultimate Stage “Grow Old with You” Time: Jul 17 (Fri) 22:00 – Jul 18 (Sat) 23:59 Fight for Love, to achieve a wonderful match! ＊This stage requires “Cowherd of Undying Love – Altair” as Team Leader or Ally Leader in order to enter the stage. ★ 3rd Event: Source of Victory Time: Jul 18 (Sat) Log in on the day to receive Stamina Refill x1! ＊Important: the Stamina Refills must be used by 23:59 of the day. ★ 4th Event: Challenge of “Pattern of Connection” Time: Jul 13 (Mon) – Jul 19 (Sun) When Summoners successfully complete any stage with “Pattern of Connection” during the event period, attractive rewards will be given to those who have reached certain accumulated points. The rewards are as follows: 10,000 accumulated points or above – “Prime Millennium Soulstone” x 2 (random attribute). 15,000 accumulated points or above – “Mini Madhead” x 1 20,000 accumulated points or above – “Harpy” x 1 Note: The accumulated points will be counted only when you completed the stage. If Summoners failed to complete or quit in the middle of a challenge, the point will not be counted. ★ 5th Event: Listening to Love Stories Time: Jul 13 (Mon) – Jul 19 (Sun) During the event period, fabulous rewards will be awarded when Summoners challenge the 6 designated stages from “Old Melodies of Love”! The Craft Apparatus will be fully charged after entering the stage. Each time when the stage is cleared: “Millennium Soulstone” (Random Attribute), “Breeding Crystal” or “Essence Hunter” Designated stages: “Love Unspoken”: Jul 13 (Mon) – Jul 19 (Sun) “Love in Childhood Dreams”: Jul 14 (Tue) – Jul 19 (Sun) “Love Only for You”: Jul 15 (Wed) – Jul 19 (Sun) “Love Felt in Little Things”: Jul 16 (Thur) – Jul 19 (Sun) “Love Predestined”: Jul 17 (Fri) – Jul 19 (Sun) “Love that Always Goes On”: Jul 18 (Sat) – Jul 19 (Sun) ★ 6th Event: New Event “Party in the Wonderland” Time: Jul 13 (Mon) – Aug 9 (Sun) The secrets of the Wonderland will be revealed…. Accumulated rewards will be given when specific rounds are cleared in “Party in the Wonderland”! The accumulated rewards for clearing specific rounds are as follows: Cleared the 6th round – “Prime Millennium Soulstone” x1 (random attribute) Cleared the 8th round – “Prime Millennium Soulstone” x1 (random attribute) Cleared the 10th round – Soul x200 Cleared the 12th round – Dagger Wielder, Jade Rabbit the Elixir Pounder, Pumpkin Trio, Gleaming Cyan Carp, Rhinobeetle Samurai (random pick x1) Cleared the 14th round – Soul x300 Cleared the 16th round – “Madhead” x1 Cleared the 17th round – Soul x400 Cleared the 18th round – “Harpy” x1 ★ 7th Event: Occurrence of “Agitator – The White Queen” will be increased Time: Jul 13 (Mon) – Jul 26 (Sun) ＊The occurrence of “Agitator – The White Queen” in the Advanced and Extra stages of “Residents of Wonderland” will be increased during the event period.